Renard
Victor Zokas (also known as The Anarchist), or better known as Renard, is one of the two main antagonists of the 1999 James Bond film The World is Not Enough, alongside Elektra King. He is an former KGB agent-turned terrorist who conspired with Elektra to monopolize the world's oil market for profit. He was portrayed by , who also played Francis Begbie in Trainspotting, Adolf Hitler in Hitler: The Rise of Evil, Durza in Eragon, and Rumplestiltskin in Once Upon a Time. History Past Born as Victor Zokas, Renard served as a KGB assassin throughout most of the Cold War but was ultimately expelled after the Afghan conflict due to his sadistic methods. Zokas then decided to go rogue as a freelance terrorist, and took up the epithet of "The Anarchist". Conspiring with Elektra Sometime later, Renard kidnapped oil heiress Elektra King, and held her ransom. In response to the terrorist's attack, MI6 dispatched 009 to rescue the girl and eliminate Renard. When 009 located Renard's terror cell, he shot the terrorist in the head. However, Elektra is outraged to hear that her father refused to pay the ransom (on the advice of M) and vows revenge by allying herself with Renard. Now working side by side, Renard and Elektra staged her supposed escape from his clutches, with Elektra severing her own earlobe to make the stunt seem convincing. In the aftermath of 009's assault, Renard managed to survive the blow to his head which left him with a rather curious side-effect. As the bullet slowly traveled through his brain, every single one of Renard's five senses would be rapidly depleted, most notably the feeling of touch along with the sensation of pain. Though the bullet would eventually make it's way to the center of his brain and kill him, in the meantime, Renard was now rendered virtually unstoppable. With his new found abilities, Renard's final mission was to secure the future of Elektra's oil pipeline, and ensure that a part of him lived on through the madness which he had created within Elektra. True Plot As the events unfold, Renard is living with an indeterminate life expectancy, as the bullet could reach his cerebral cortex at any time and kill him. However, according to MI6 doctor Molly Warmflash, until the bullet kills him, Renard is expected to continue due to his inability to feel pain, allowing him to drive himself beyond ordinary physical limits. This unique trait is demonstrated in Renard's first on-screen appearance when he handles scalding pieces of volcanic rock in his hand without any sign of discomfort. After her 'escape' from Renard, Elektra claimed to be traumatized, faking Stockholm syndrome. Elektra and Renard start off their plot by launching an attack on MI6 headquarters in London, which results in the death of Elektra's father. Originally, it is thought their target is her family's oil pipeline, but it is later revealed that Renard and Elektra damaged the pipeline to cover their real target of disrupting all oil supplies except for those belonging to the King family. Renard hijacks a Russian nuclear submarine and intends to introduce weapons-grade plutonium into the submarine's nuclear reactor, causing a nuclear meltdown. This would happen in the Bosporus at Istanbul, which would contaminate the city and the Bosporus for decades, preventing any shipping from the Black Sea. Shipments of Caspian Sea oil via all existing pipelines except for the King pipeline which terminated on Turkey's Mediterranean coast would have been affected. Death Meanwhile, Elektra takes M hostage for Renard, who coldly berates M for influencing Sir King to leave Elektra in his captivity and not paying the ransom in the first place, an act that left M guilt-ridden. Eventually, Elektra captures Bond, but is ultimately killed by 007 after she tells Renard to launch the submarine on its mission. Bond boards the sub and confronts Renard, revealing Elektra's death during the confrontation. The latter locks himself inside the reactor so that Bond cannot get to him. Just as the reactor is about to go into a critical state due to Renard's plutonium-laced fuel rod, Bond causes the reactor to shoot the rod out of the core at a high speed and into Renard's abdomen - his last words being to inform Renard that Elektra is waiting for him, thus killing him and stopping the reaction. Gallery RenardDevilsPit.png|Renard at the Devil's Pit RenardEscapes.png|Renard escapes with the bomb RenardElektra.png|Renard with Elektra RenardWorking.png|Renard about to overload the reactor RenardfightsBond.png|Renard fighting Bond RenardImpaled.png|Renard's death The_World_is_Not_Enough_-_Renard_impaled.jpg|Renard is impaled by the Plutonium rod Trivia *Renard is the only Bond villain who's defined and called as an anarchist. *His forename is the French word for Fox. *Even though Elektra and Renard served as the Big Bad Duumvirate, Renard wound up being the final antagonist of the film because Elektra was killed before Bond faced him. *In real life if a person were to lose the ability to feel after a brain injury, they would end up being paralyzed (and need a respirator to breathe). Navigation Category:Nihilists Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Gangsters Category:007 Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Extortionists Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Anarchist Category:Greedy Category:Tragic Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Smugglers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Spy Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Suicidal Category:Thugs Category:Strategic Category:Extravagant Category:Gaolers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Saboteurs Category:Mercenaries Category:Master Orator